


Mad & Horny

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Billy Bickle/Reader [4]
Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Summary: You and Billy had an argument and now you are mad at him which causes you to flirt with his best friend Marty occasionally. For sure Billy’s pissed. Let’s what’s he gonna do about it…





	Mad & Horny

\- No, Billy, I’m not letting you leave the dog in my flat tonight, - you said strictly. – Bring it to Hans… Or to its owners.

Yes, you were arguing. Again. You loved Billy Bickle to death, you couldn’t deny. But sometimes he was just absolutely unbearable.

\- But babe, looook how cute this little bastard is!… – Billy tried to convince you making his best adorable puppy eyes, but it didn’t work with you tonight. Even the dog that looked really very cute didn’t work.

\- You know what? I’m absolutely fucking pissed, Billy.

\- What?.. Why?..

\- What do you mean “why”? Do you remember how many times you promised me to find a normal job and quit this freaking dog-stealing business?

\- Dog-borrowing…

\- Whatever! What do you do for it?

\- Well, I’m looking for a job, you know that, do ya?

\- Oh really? Fighting with managers and movie directors, that’s how you do it? It doesn’t work like that!

\- Oh, honey, don’t be so dull… - Billy said in a soothing tone, placed his hands on your shoulders and smiled at you with his softest smile. – We’re having a party tonight, remember? Don’t be grumpy…

\- Yeah, that’s it, - you rolled your eyes. - You don’t have a normal job and you’re throwing a party… It’s so you…

\- But you know, it’s for Marty… His book is gonna be published, and he’s my best friend, so I just had to do it because he didn’t manage to find another place…

\- Yeah, yeah, always the same. You do it to help Hans, or you do it to help Marty… Whatever.  Let’s forget about this conversation, for now it’s completely useless.

\- Good idea, - he smiled again.

\- But it can’t go on like that forever, you know. And you’re taking the dog to Hans.

\- Fine… But before I go… - Billy smirked mischievously and moved closer to you. – Maybe we could umm… get nasty for a little while?.. You know, it makes me so horny when you’re mad at me…

He tried to kiss the crook of your neck, but you cringed away from him.

\- No way, man. Not now. I’m totally not in the mood, - you muttered.

\- Okay… - Billy replied a bit disappointed. – But do I deserve at least a kiss?..

You couldn’t resist these sparkling green eyes of his, and kissed him softly on the lips. Your man was sometimes absolutely unbearable, but he was your man after all. Even though you were still mad at him.

***

The party went rather well, but you still weren’t really in the mood. Maybe you really are too dull and you shouldn’t be like that and should take Billy and things he does less seriously?.. Or maybe it’s Billy who should just take his life more seriously? You weren’t completely sure. But these thoughts didn’t let you just relax and enjoy the party. Billy finally introduced you to his best friend Marty, a quite handsome Irishman with dark hair and brown eyes and a smile that you found quite charming, then to a couple of other people… But he probably sensed that your mood wasn’t great and decided to leave you alone for a while. You went to the kitchen to get a drink, then went back to the living room. Billy was talking and laughing quite carelessly with a group of people. Most of the group were women. Well, Billy was Billy after all, he always had this charm and ladies liked it. You got used to his flirty nature as he was always loyal to you no matter what. But tonight seeing him chatting like that just made you feel mad at him again. So you were worrying about his life, and what was he doing? Just laughing with a bunch of ladies. Oh well… To hell with it, you thought.

You were almost about to leave as you didn’t enjoy the party anyway, when you spotted Marty all alone on the sofa. You looked back at Billy, who still was just enjoying his conversation and decided that you should enjoy some conversation too. That would be fair. So you approached Marty.

\- Hello again, - you said with a smile. – Can I join you?

\- Sure, - he smiled back at you, and you sat on the sofa next to him.

\- Do you enjoy this party, right? – You asked, - It’s in your honor.  I heard your book got published recently.

\- Yeah, well… I could enjoy it more probably… You see, we had a little fight with my girlfriend today so she didn’t join me now. It sucks.

\- I know what you’re talking about, - you nodded. – Me and Billy also managed to have a fight right before the party.

\- Oh, I see… - He looked at you with compassion. - Billy’s a really good friend, but I know he can be a bit too annoying at times… But you’re here anyway.

\- Well, I couldn’t just miss the opportunity to meet the famous Marty Faranan, - you said with a smirk. Saying this you moved a tiny bit closer to him and touched his forearm gently. He smiled at you again.

\- Hey!… What’s going on here?

You didn’t see Billy approached. He was probably watching you for a couple of minutes already and he looked extremely confused as he definitely didn’t expect such a turn of events.

\- Marty, will you excuse us for a second? – he asked and grabbed your hand. You followed him to the kitchen. He shut the door and looked closely at you.

\- What the hell is wrong with you, Billy? – You frowned.

\- What the hell is wrong with me? No, what the hell is wrong with you, y/n? Did you just flirt with my best friend? Really?

\- We were just talking!..

\- Yeah?  I don’t think so. I saw how you touched his arm!

You started getting mad again.

\- Oh, so you can flirt with the ladies all around and can’t talk with just one handsome man? Very fair! – You snapped. Billy looked like he wanted to answer something, but got a bit lost.

\- I’m leaving, - you said, and went to the door.

***

He didn’t run after you, to your relief. You didn’t need a stupid melodrama in public. You’ll talk to him later when you’ll both calm down. And for now you just entered your flat. You went to the bathroom, removed your make up, then changed your dress to a cozy oversized t-shirt and pajama pants and decided to go to bed. Things will get better in the morning, that’s for sure.

But suddenly you heard your doorbell ringing. Of course it was Billy.

\- I need to talk to you, y/n! Open the door!

\- Go away Billy, I’ll talk to you tomorrow!

\- Now fucking way, I need it now! Open the door or I will wake up all the neighbors!

And you knew he really could. So you finally opened the door and let him in.

\- So you admit that you flirted with Marty, right? – he asked. – You called him handsome.

\- Well, I really find him handsome, so what?

\- Alright, listen, y/n… Maybe I’m not a perfect boyfriend with a perfect job and all that stuff, but… Marty? Oh come on! You think he’s better than me, huh? Do you know about his drinking problem?! I’m his friend and I know him better, you know!

\- Well, at least he’s got a job, - you replied boldly. – And he doesn’t have to steal dogs!

Billy’s body tensed. He looked quite angry at this moment.

\- It’s… dog-borrowing! – he hissed, grabbing your shoulders, and for a fleeting second you thought he was gonna hit you, but he just roughly pulled you closer instead, and his lips suddenly crushed on yours. Your breath hitched, and your lips parted automatically, allowing his tongue slip into your mouth. The kiss was hungry and aggressive, as if he wanted to devour you, and you felt the blood rushing up your veins. Your head went dizzy as you desperately grabbed the back of his neck. It felt good. No, it felt freaking awesome! You never thought that some I kind of brutal behavior would be such a turn on for you.

Without breaking the kiss he pushed you to your bedroom door and almost threw you to the bed as you got in. Then he bent down on you, and his hand grabbed your throat as he kissed you again deeply. You gasped for air as he broke the kiss and looked at you, his eyes darkened with desire.

\- Told you it makes me horny when you’re mad at me, – He whispered hoarsely and it sent shivers down your spine.

\- Show what you can than, - you bit your lip. You actually surprised yourself with this provoking tone… But you had to admit that you kinda enjoyed this new rough side of your man.

You didn’t have to ask twice as his hands reached the hem of your pajama pants and ripped them off along with your panties. He spread your legs and positioned himself between them. One of his hands went to your soaking pussy and his fingers traced a line along your wet folds. Your whimper was muffled by his lips crushing on yours again. You wanted to reach out to caress the back of his head as you usually did, but he grabbed your wrists with his free hand and pinched them to the wall above your head. As he continued kissing your lips hungrily, Billy pushed his two fingers inside your aching pussy. You moaned into his mouth as he started pumping them in and out in a fast and steady pace. He nibbled at your jawline a little before moving his lips to your neck. He kissed and bit it so eagerly that you were sure you’ll have to wear a scarf tomorrow, because there’s definitely gonna be marks… But damn, it felt incredible! You panted and bucked your hips against his hand and your moans and whimpers were becoming louder and louder. You desperately wanted to touch him, but he didn’t let you, still holding your wrists firmly.

\- Billy, I… I’m gonna come, - you panted in between the moans.

\- You’re not allowed to come yet, - he whispered to your ear, removing his fingers from your pussy and licking them clean. You swallowed hard at the sight of this. He grabbed your hips, pulled you closer to the edge of the bed and turned you around suddenly, so now you were lying on your belly. You felt him squeezing your buttocks with his hands, then his fingers were against your core again. You moaned into the bedsheets and arched your back, lifting up your hips to allow him a better access as he touched your throbbing clit and begin to rub it. He circled it for just a little bit before removing his hand. You thought he’s gonna enter you right now but suddenly you felt his hot breath against your wet folds. He grabbed your hips causing you to lift your butt a bit more, and then his tongue slipped inside you.

\- Oh, Billy!… – you screamed, grabbing the sheets, as he was eating you out from behind, licking up your juices. He grabbed your hips firmly so you couldn’t rock them against his face as you wanted, all you could do was whimpering desperately as his tongue moved in and out of you in a fast pace. It felt so dirty, but so incredibly pleasant. You couldn’t remember last time you were so turned on.

He let go of your pussy exactly at the moment you started to feel close to your climax again and you growled in desperation.

\- God, Billy… can you just fuck me already… - you mumbled into the bedsheets. He bent down on you, grabbed your hair and pulled them slightly causing you tilt your head and look at him.

\- Don’t hear you, babe, - he whispered hoarsely right into your ear and his breath made you shiver, - say it again.

\- Please… Fuck me… - You repeated in a shaky voice, and he brought his lips to yours, still tugging on your hair. Somehow you liked it too.

\- Alright, - he said. - Much better. Now get on all fours.

Your legs and arms were already shaking a bit, but you obeyed, as he looked at you hungrily, unbuttoning his jeans. He then positioned himself behind you and you felt him stroking your hips suddenly quite softly, causing your skin break in goosebumps. Then his hands slipped under your t-shirt. You didn’t wear a bra as you planned to go to bed, so he cupped your naked breasts, squeezing them tightly, and you gasped as his fingers touched your already hard nipples.

\- And now I’m gonna make you scream, baby, - he whispered, leaning down on you again and nibbling at your earlobe.

And without further hesitation he pushed his thick cock inside you with a hard thrust of his hips. A loud moan escaped you and your body shuddered. His hands were still on your breasts, pinching and twisting your nipples even a little painfully at times, but it was the sweetest pain. He kept thrusting into you fast and hard, pounding his cock deep inside you, touching all the right sweet spots, and soon he had to let go of your breasts and grab you by the hips to hold you in place. Your body was shaking as you bucked your hips towards him, and your whimpers soon became moaning cries, as you felt you’re already close.

Billy tugged at your hair again and you heard his panting voice.

\- Ready to come for me, babe?

These were the magic words that sent you over the edge immediately, you gasped and cried out his name as your walls clenched around his cock and an enormous orgasm rocked your whole body. Billy growled hoarsely, still tugging at your hair as he came right after you. You felt like you were about to faint. Your legs and arms became weak and you just fell on the bed breathless as Billy collapsed next to you, panting.  You lied like this for a couple of minutes, still trembling a little, unable to move or say a word. Then you felt Billy’s hand stroking your arm gently.

\- Hey, baby… - His voice was now soft and a little bit shaky. You managed to turn sideway and look at him.

\- Did I… maybe hurt you or something? Because if I did, it wasn’t my intention, really…

\- Oh no… You didn’t hurt me, don’t worry, - you reached out to stroke his cheek. – It was actually really good, - you smirked, and he smiled back at you. Then he pulled you closer and you rest your head on his chest.

\- Good… Because you know me… I’m usually not jealous for no reason… But you flirted with my best friend and it kinda hit me, so…

You lifted yourself a little to look him in the eyes.

\- I’m really sorry for that, - you said. – I didn’t really want to seduce him or something… I was just mad at you… and maybe a bit jealous. And it happened. You know I love you, right?

\- Yeah, I know, - he stroke your hair gently. – So… Does it mean you’re not mad at me any longer?..

This smirk and these mischievous eyes. You hated yourself because you could never resist them.

\- I guess I’m not… - you admitted, - but you still have to do something about your life, Billy. Will you try to do it for me? If you love me…

\- Okay, I will try, - he said softly, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. – And I know it’s kinda hard to deal with me sometimes… But I do love you, y/n, really. So I will try. Promise.

\- Fine, - you said, kissing him back. – Deal.

You lied for a while in silence, your head on his chest, his fingers playing with your hair absent-mindedly. Then you suddenly remembered.

\- Shit, Billy, what about the party? Is everybody gone?

\- Umm… I don’t think so… What’s that?

\- Aren’t they gonna ruin your flat?..

\- Fuck the flat, - Billy replied with a chuckle. – Maybe Marty will take care of them… If he’s not drunk as fuck already… He’s Irish, you know… But whatever, I’m not leaving now. Nope.

\- Alright. Fuck the flat, - you agreed sleepily, snuggling closer to him. – I didn’t want you to leave anyways.

The last thing you felt before falling asleep were his arms wrapped around you, holding you tight.

The last thing you thought about before falling asleep was that maybe it’s kinda useful to be mad at Billy sometimes… if it really makes him so horny.

 


End file.
